The People Hidden in the Stars
by Magamidas
Summary: One chapter from an original story that deals with Naruto and his friends, a band of soldiers arrive in Konohana and bring with them the army of hell itself, Rated for strong language,sex,violence,and CD. Reviews greatly appreciated.
1. Arrival

The first three elemental spirits absorbed, the combine fleet moved on to find the other four, guided by Magma's connection to the others. "we've just entered uncharted space, all hands on level 2 alert." Sounded Roll's voice over the inter-ship intercom. Magma sat in the second deck lounge drinking his favorite drink, a burning mecha, He thought to himself " I've always loved her commanding voice, so full of passion!" At that moment it occurred to Magma that he and Roll haven't laid in the same bed in over a mouth now, " Humph, I miss her warmth." Said Magma out loud, unaware the drink had already gotten to him. at that moment Koric walked in " Started without me eh, buddy?" He exclaimed a little overly loud. "Shut up asshole," Magma coldly replied, at least he was still sober enough to not slur his words. Koric took up a seat right next to the slightly inebriated king, "Whoa, touchy today I see." Koric said in a playful tone, "Hey Barkeep, a fresh double hurricane suicide please," The cute young blond bartender smiled and nodded at him. "You know Trig, I've always admired your taste in women," He whispered while lecherously staring the girl up and down. apparently she heard him because she suddenly straitened up and with a tomato red face, handed him his beverage. "Thanks sweetie," He answered with a wink, the bartender looked down at her feet and weakly replied " Umm... y-your w-welcome." and walked to an other customer at the opposite end of the bar. " Wish you wouldn't't mess with my crew like that, Je-urk" Magma said with a hiccup at the end of his sentence. "Fuck, I'm done," Magma stated as he scooted out of chair nearly falling to the floor," I'm gonna go lie down for a while." Koric swiveled around in his and called "you sure you can even FIND your room?" witch drove a little chuckle out of the bartender. Magma then whipped around, nearly losing his balance, and proceeded to give Koric a demon sign ( a typical universal insult similar the middle finger) this got a laugh out of Koric as Magma walked out of the lounge. Magma preceded to stager through the halls searching for his room, until the intercom lit up again "All Ships Level 3 alert! sentient beings confirmed on class Hidarian planet,direct front!" Upon hearing this Magma sobered up instantaneously, nothing focuses him like the possibility of a battle. now with his drunken stupor forgotten he rushed to the bridge running at full speed. As he went the various crew quarters around the hall began to open and soldiers and other crew mates stream out. One room in particular as it opened Magma spied a male soldier zipping up is B-Jacket as a female soldier, still siting on the bed, was putting on her under armor, Magma couldn't help but grin at the short spectacle. he finally made it to the bridge, along the sides the operators were frantically preparing the fleet for the possibility of battle. Roll, in the center, was already in the halo-bubble giving virtual orders to the fleet on a hundred different channels. She was too busy to talk, Magma would have to wait till after the chaos was over." Situation report," he exclaimed and was approached by the Crew-Master, who rendered a salute and began to speak, " My king, the fleet scan revealed a large infrared location that could only be attributed to a large population of semi to fully intelligent beings," He paused for a breath," A more precise scan has revealed Sapian-type beings, my lord, they appear to be engaged in combat." A smile cracked across Magma's face "Lets hope they don't finish before we get there, I want my warriors on the first drop ship in, prepare a second wave to arrive after ten minutes." The Crew-Master bowed and acknowledged with a "yes, your highness" and proceeded to bark the kings orders to the rest of the crew. Magma the took a glance at Roll who was still preoccupied, sighed, and left for the hangar bay. When Magma arrived Koric already had on his sword, Koric preferred to fight without armor. " 'bout time, lazy butt," he said with a smile on his face, " so we goin' in swingin' or what?" Magma had just gotten on his Exo-Armor and was putting on his helmet " No, we go in fast but only less than lethal tactics until our lives are in danger, got it smart ass?" the helmet made a satisfying hiss as the air-seal activated. As Magma picked up his W-004 Magaziner, the other members of the advance team walked in. Will, Mike, and the newest member of the combine fleet Yu-Yui, all in full combat gear. "Mister Magma, Yui is ready to slay many enemy to honor her people, nya!" Yui exclaimed with typical Yu fervor. Magma thought the meows at the ends of her sentences were cute, " No Yui, not this time we don't kill anyone yet, so hold back on your weapons" Magma scolded. "Awwww, but Yui has yet to prove herself as a worthy guardian for the Dragon King, nya." She said with a sad look. " Hey Trigger we gitin' this show on the road 'er what?" Will said in his spacer accent, " I'm not here for m' health you know?" he then proceeded to get into the cockpit. " Alright you heard the man! Move out!" Magma ordered, and the team loaded on the small Skimmer-type drop ship to head down to the planet surface.


	2. Show of Force

"Woooweee, they are really fightin' down there!" Will's voice shot out over the squad comm. " Report," Magma commanded, " Well it seams to be low tech weapons, swords and the like, but... Whoa!" the craft suddenly bucked to the right, causing an unprepared Yui to hit her head "Owww, nya!" " What happened Will!?" Magma Barked. "Sir, confirmed energy tech users! one nasty tech just wiped out a squad below us!" Will Shouted " you 'an Koric better go first, Hot Drop engaged, bay door open!" the loading ramp lowered in a rush of fresh air. " Mike you..." Magma began, " Yeah, I know stay here," Mike Finished " besides Yui hit her head hard, shes out like a light." Magma looked down at the body of the young cat-girl, her eyes already rolled into the back of her head. " Damn, take care of her! Koric lets go!" Magma yelled as he jumped out of the ship with Koric following soon after. " Man!" Magma thought to himself " didn't even touch the ground and we're already at half strength!" thanks to the camo on the Skimmer the two forces had yet to see them, they were only noticed a few feet before they hit the ground. "Kinetica!" Magma yelled and put his hand out, a Psykica tech that both cleared the enemies below them and slowed them down to a safe speed. almost as soon as they hit were the enemy corp. on top of them, " Projectiles! look out!" Magma yelled Koric grabbed his sword and as soon as his hand touched it the projectiles fell harmlessly to the ground " is that all you got!?" Koric yelled his challenge. the enemy backed up but one stepped forward, a tall male with silver hair and a head band over his eye, " allow me to oblige you" he said in a unusually casual voice. He quickly stepped forward and caught Koric off guard, "UHHNNGG!" Koric grunted as a small dagger like weapon dug into his chest. the assailant, obviously satisfied with his mark made a quick disappointed huff and removed the blade. Koric stager one step back then suddenly threw a powerful knuckle into the silver haired man's stomach, " Fucker, That hurt!" Koric growled. The silver hair man made a short surprised gasp and fell forward, unconscious. this created a stir in the distracted soldiers " no way! he took out Kakashi in one punch!?" then an other soldier " what clan are they from? the sand?" They all backed away from the two foreign warriors. "Koric!" whispered Magma " did you kill him!?" "No, I didn't hit him that hard" squeaked Koric. " Look out! Sand ninja!" Screamed one of the surrounding soldiers, " I think he needs a doctor," Magma Stated " but in all this no ones going to help!" The Sand ninja descended in to the area surrounding Magma and Koric, and the two were quickly forgotten. " What you gonna do Trig? asked Koric, " Watch," Magma Said as the color of the deep violet drained from his eyes, leaving only white. " All of you STOP!!!" Magma screamed and a flood of violet Psykic energy flowed from his body. In an instant the battle came to a stand still, all the warriors on the field were paralyzed by Magma's energy. " Their will be no fighting anymore today!" Magma exclaimed " you should all go home!" "WHY SHOULD WE!!!" a voice broke out from the crowd, Magma soon found the source, a teen age boy with blond hair and a tacky orange jumpsuit. "Oh ho? and who's going to stop me? you, whiskers?" said Magma pointing out the lines on his face. "Shut up! Jerk!" Screamed the boy who vainly tried to move despite being trapped in a psyko barrier. " Hey Koric," Magma laughed " he reminds me of you!" Koric shot Magma a dirty look " what! no way, not this goofy orange idiot!" The boy continued to struggle " say that to my face! My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I'm going to kick your ass!" He now struggled even harder. " Well, I've had my fun lets send these people on their way." Joked Koric, " Well how do we tell witch ones go where" asked Magma. "Easy" Stated Koric " look they've got insignias on their gear!" as Koric pointed to Naruto's headband. " Well thats convenient" said a surprised Magma " Ok... I see two kinds, a swirly thing and an hourglass... hmmm," Magma put his hand to his chin " Thats Leaf and Sand you Morons!" added the increasingly annoying blond kid. " Narruto! shut up! or they might hurt us!" yelled a pink haired girl, " Oh, shes pretty," whispered Koric " Hey! I can see up her dress... Awww man! shes wearing shorts, cheater!" Koric was a little quieter this time around. "OK Leaf guys, Sand guys I'm going to let you go now," Exclaimed Magma " remember NO FIGHTING!" and as quick as it had come the ninja were free to move again, the color came back to Magma's eyes and he looked sick for a moment. " Whoa... held it for a little to long, drained me a lot," He then sat down, the two opposing sides looked at one another for a moment and went their separate ways. Naruto apparently not satisfied with the fighting charged Magma and Koric " I'll show you jerks the power of the Leaf!" as he pressed his hands together and began to say something " Shadow Clone Jut-" he was stopped by the now awake silver haired man, " No Naruto, this battle is over," he said while standing " but Kakashi-sensei..." Naruto whined " Naruto stop the fightings over, besides your not strong enough to take them on," Kakashi said while walking away " hey pretty boy!" Koric Mocked " I'm up for a rematch any time!" Kakashi turned around with a smile " oh, I forgot you were there" Koric's face twisted into an expression of annoyance. "By the way," Kakashi asked " What village are you from? I don't recognize the symbol on you." Suddenly the sky went dark the two ninja tribes that were sulking away looked up and immediately froze with both fear and curiosity. " You see, Kakashi was it? That is my village" Magma said as he pointed to the Dragon of Kings as it descended from the sky.


End file.
